I need her
by bs13
Summary: When Whitechappel is filled with crazed vampire hunters and Sarah goes missing, Ethan goes crazy. But is she really gone? Benny, Erica, and Rory think so. But Ethan can't let it go... Etharah, slight Bennica, Rory/Della.
1. Where is she?

**This is a new story idea. Hope you all like it. I don't own My babysitters a vampire.**

"ETHAN!" the voice echoed through his ears. Ethan numbly reached out, longing to hold her, to protect her... A hand gripped his wrist hard.

"That's not Sarah." Benny's usual happy face was firm, and covered in dirt and blood."I miss her too Ethan, but it is not her."

"I love her, Benny!" Ethan freed his arm, reaching to find her in the dark.

"Stop it!"Rory said like he was scolding a five-year-old. He seemed older, and wiser than anyone who knew him a week ago would guess."Ethan, this is driving you insane! It's not Sarah you're hearing. It's a trick! They're trying to lure you in!"

"Listen to the dork!" Erica's face was smudged in dirt too."Ethan, we all want her alive, but we have to face the facts..."

"Sarah is not dead." Ethan yelled."You all don't know!"

"Ethan, buddy." Benny's voice was softer."I want to know you're right. But with all these vampire hunters here, it's impossible."

"She's alive."Ethan croaked, tears streaking his dirt-covered cheeks.

"Shut him up, Benny!"Erica ordered.

"Buzz off, Erica!" Benny snapped."You and Rory need to go!"

"We can't leave you!"Erica said desperately.

"You have to." Benny's voice was sincere."We can't lose you like we lost Sarah. Go." Rory and Erica quietly obeyed, flashing away. Benny watched the scene unfolding around him: thousands of vampire hunters, desperate for blood, staking anyone in sight, vampire or not. Dirt and blood covered most of their faces, and determination. A blond-haired hunter walked up to Benny and Ethan, wielding a stake.

"Not a vampire, man." Benny warned, raising his arm. Ethan looked at the hunter in fury.

"Where is she?"Ethan yelled."Where?!" He pulled out a stake of his own, charging at the vampire hunter. The hunter's eyes widened in horror. Benny caught Ethan's arm before the stake could lodge itself in the guy's throat.

"Go. And don't bother us, or my hand moves." Benny warned. The hunter frowned, dark lines covering his forehead.

"I don't think so, buddy." the man had a southern accent. The man drove his stake into Ethan. Ethan screamed, the stake in his own hand falling. The hunter ran off then, satisfied. Benny quickly chanted a spell, making the man fall.

"Ethan?"Benny said worriedly. Ethan hunched over. Benny forced him over. The stake was lodged in his stomach."Buddy, we gotta take this out. You ok?"

"I need Sarah. He knew where she was, didn't he?!"Ethan yelled. Benny sighed. He glanced down at his slumped friend. Blood was soaking his shirt and getting all over his fingers.

"Benny?"Ethan sucked in a breath."It hurts." Benny quickly pulled out the stake in one swift yank. Ethan groaned, beginning to lose consciousness.

"Stay with me, Ethan!" Benny was frantic, ripping the bottom of his own shirt into a strip of fabric, wrapping his wound tightly. Almost immediately it was immersed in blood.

"I need her, Benny." Ethan moaned before the world went black.

**This is a new kind of story for me, hope you all like! Review? Please?**


	2. No way I'm losing her

**Heeeey! I missed the season finale part 2...did anything good happen? I would really like it if someone told me...anyways, I DON'T OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE.**

"He lost a lot of blood. Benny, this is serious." Grandma Weir said seriously."With his special blood, it'll be hard to gather enough."

"But you can, can't you?" Benny cried desperately." I can't lose everyone!"

"Where are Erica and Rory?" Grandma Weir asked.

"They left. I told them to." Benny said grimly.

"No word from Sarah?" she asked.

"No." Benny said,lowering his head.

"Go wash up, Benny." His grandma said gently."Let's hope for the best."

"Just tell me, Grandma!" Benny exploded."Tell me Sarah's good as dead. Tell me I lost my best friend!"

"Benny, dear, you're upset." his grandma sighed.

"Of course!"Tears were falling out of his eyes."I'm losing everyone I care about. And Erica..."

"Erica? What about that Della girl?" Grandma Weir said.

"I don't know where she is. Maybe she's dead too." Benny sighed, wiping his eyes roughly."I need to go."

"Take it easy." his grandma advised. Benny just stormed out.

"I don't know what you are, but stay away!" the voice was familiar. Too familiar...

"Della?"Benny said in shock, hurrying to the crying blond girl.

"Benny! Help me!" Della begged. A vampire hunter was close on her heels, his face stone-like.

"The amazing Vampire Ninja is back!" Rory flashed in front of the hunter, hissing. The hunter was taken aback, but pulled out a water bottle.

"Water? You're fighting with water?" Rory laughed. Benny's eyes widened and he pushed Rory out of the way, getting drenched with holy water.

"Thanks."Rory's eyes were wide in terror.

"Rory, go!" Benny insisted.

"We're not leaving you behind!"Erica flashed up.

"What is going on?!"Della yelled.

"I'll deal with him. Rory, take Della somewhere safe. Erica, got too." Benny said. Rory picked up Della bridal-style, making her blush.

"Hope you aren't afraid of heights!" Rory whisked her away. Erica stayed.

The hunter pulled a stake and threw it at Erica's chest. Benny yelled a quick spell, freezing it in place. Erica moved quickly.

"Erica! Go!" Benny yelled, aiming for the hunter but missing.

"No!" Erica's eyes flashed yellow."I will never leave you behind!" The hunter threw a dagger. Benny's eyes widened, throwing himself in front of her. The dagger hit his shoulder.

"BENNY!"Erica screamed. She flashed by the hunter, digging her fangs in his neck until he was drained. Then she ran to Benny.

"Are you okay?" She cried.

"Fine..."Benny grimaced, putting a hand to his shoulder. It came back red."It's not too deep. Let's find Rory, the streets aren't the place to be right now..."

"I don't get it. Why now?"Erica was upset, her eyes flashing yellow.

"Jesse."Benny said simply."He upset a few hunters and they're out for blood. They think everyone in Whitechappel is a vampire."

"Jesse. Why didn't I think of that?" Erica sighed."How's your geeky friend?"

"Ethan took a stake to his stomach. It'll be a while." Benny shrugged.

"Stupid hunters."Erica said, annoyed."Let's find your grandma."

"I'd rather not." Benny sighed.

"You're hurt..."Erica's eyes were flashing yellow. The smell of Benny's blood was overwhelming...

"Erica?"Benny stepped closer.

"Go, you idiot!" Erica yelled, fangs showing."Before I lose control..."Benny placed a hand over his wound and ran,ignoring the pain, regretting leaving her behind.

_"You are demons! Devils!"the scratchy hunter's voice yelled."You deserve death! Torture!" Sarah was cowering, the hunter placing a dagger near her throat. He smiled evilly and poured holy water on her arm, causing her to scream in pain..._

Ethan woke up in a cold sweat."SARAH!" he yelled. Jane was by his side, yelling for Grandma Weir.

"Ethan! It was a dream." Grandma Weir said, trying to calm him down.

"No! Maybe it's because I'm a Seer, but that was no dream." Ethan tried to get out of the bed he was in, yanking blankets off his body.

"Ethan, listen to me." Grandma Weir said."I was able to find a donor, but you still need more blood. You're weak."

"Sarah's alive." Ethan stumbled off the bed."And I have to find her. She's held captive, being tortured..."

"Ethan, look." Grandma Weir said."I'm not saying go on a killing spree, but I advise you to make a decision to get rid of the vampire hunters. A good one."

"I need her."Ethan said sadly, gripping the bedpost to support himself.

"I know you love her, Ethan."Grandma Weir said.

"You're deluded."Jane threw in her share of comfort (note the sarcasm).

"Dear, please wait outside, won't you?"Grandma Weir asked sweetly. Jane rolled her eyes and obliged."Ethan, I don't care what you saw. Save everyone pain and stay here."

"Where's Benny?"Ethan asked.

"Heck if I know. Off to find that Erica girl, I'm guessing."Grandma Weir sighed.

"My parents?"Ethan asked.

"I gave them a little memory-wipe when a couple of vampires went after your father and sent them on a vacation. I should've sent you and Jane too, but you were with Benny and Jane was at a friend's. No matter, it's not too late."Grandma Weir said brightly.

"No!"Ethan said, falling to his knees."I need to find Sarah.."

"Ethan, I don't want to hurt you. But there is just no way Sarah is alive." Grandma Weir said sadly. She pulled him up, making him lie down."I'll get tea." She left, leaving a terror-stricken Ethan behind.

"She's not gone." Ethan pulled himself up again, his hand flying to his stomach as he keeled over in pain. He opened the window, wincing the whole time."Sorry."he said softly as he glanced back."But there's no way I'm losing her." With that, he lowered himself, gripping the windowsill so hard his knuckles were white. Then he left himself fall. The impact sent a wave of pain through his abdomen. He breathed, pulling himself up with shaky arms. His head swiveled to a rustle in the bushes.

"It's you."Ethan breathed."Why...why are you here?"

"Because I can help you, whether you want it or not."the figure stepped forward, his face illuminated by the moonlight."I dated her once, and I know how she makes you feel...like you can't lose her."

"What makes you think I can trust you?"Ethan pulled himself up, holding his stomach.

"Because if you couldn't, you'd be dead now."Jesse snapped."The Council's ran off to safety, those cowards. So I came back, seeing I started all this...and got Sarah captured."

"You what?"Ethan's outburst left him gasping, gripping his stomach,eyes squeezed shut.

"I might've mentioned turning my girlfriend to a few hunters. So they thought, hey, if the girl liked him, she's dangerous."Jesse admitted."She's at the old house, on the hill by the where the Council used to be."

"She's alive?"Ethan looked up, his eyes full of hope.

"Barely." was Jesse's reply."But I can't go help her. I have a feeling the Council will show up soon, so I need to go."

"Okay."Ethan took a small step and winced.

"You okay, Seer?"Jesse asked, amused.

"You know, I might know how to contact a Coucil member."Ethan glanced at Jesse, his face hard and serious.

"Count yourself lucky."Jesse laughed, flying away. Ethan took a deep breath and started to walk.

**Yeah, I know. Cliffhanger! For all of us, cause I make this up as I go along...I don't even know what's gonna happen next:) Review?Please?**


	3. It's you

**I DON'T OWN MY BABYSITTERS A VAMPIRE**

"Where am I?" Sarah demanded the man in front of her.

"A small place I call home." the man grinned.

"Look, you're messing with the wrong girl."Sarah hissed, fangs showing.

"Look here. Another bloodsucker." the man pulled out a dagger."Don't worry, I won't kill you...yet."

Meanwhile, Ethan was nearing the house. He knew he should think of a plan. But how could he? He was in extreme pain and he just wanted Sarah back.

"Going somewhere? Maybe to your dark coffin?" a female hunter neared him.

"I'm not a vampire."Ethan took a deep breath, his hand still fixed on his recovering wound.

"That's a lie." the woman pulled out a dagger, diving forward. A pale hand caught her arm, twisting it behind her back.

"Erica?" Ethan said in disbelief, feeling his head get woozy.

"I don't know what you're thinking, dork." Erica hissed. She sank her fangs into the hunter, making her scream a loud, bloodcurdling cry.

"Erica, w-where's Benny?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Erica took a deep breath. "Rory took Della someplace safe. But I'll bet anything he's just trying to score."

"Sarah's here." Ethan said, lifting his wan face up to look at the towering house."I need to get her."

"Ethan, you idiot!" Erica backhanded him."Sarah is gone. Get it through your pea brain!"

"She's not." Ethan snapped."Jesse told me."

"Oh, Jesse told you. Of course, after everything he's done, of course we can trust him. Ethan, he wants you killed!" Erica yelled.

"I don't care." Ethan said."But I need Sarah back."

"Ethan, I'm trying to be nice." Erica said."SO let's get the heck out of here and leave Whitechappel. We need to get Benny."

"I won't leave without her!" Ethan tried to break away, but Erica clamped a hand on his shoulder.

_Erica was snarling at him. Della was screaming,"Rory!" over and over again. A dark, small hand, was gripping his. And Jane...was on the floor, immersed in blood..._

"Was that a vision?" Erica was looking at him strangely.

"N-no."Ethan stammered."You get Benny. I'll get Sarah."

"Ethan, NO."Erica snapped."C'mon,I'll take you." she was ready to flash him away.

"ETHAN!" the scream echoed. Erica stared in shock at the house.

"But...it can't be..."Erica hesitated."It's a trap." she chanted to herself."It's all just a trap."

"Sarah!"Ethan's face filled with worry."Erica, they're torturing her!" Erica glanced back to the house, and at Ethan.

"Okay. Hide and wait. I'll get Benny and Rory." Erica said, quickly flashing away. Ethan ignored her, heading to find the girl he loved. He slipped through the heavy front doors. No one was guarding them. He took a deep breath, ascending up the dark stairs. He could hear hisses. Vampires, all locked up, with garlic strung from the cell bars. They flashed fangs, eyes glowing yellow, as he passed by.

"It's you." a breathless voice said. Annie. The "nurse". "You have to save us, Seer."

"So you can get more of my blood?" Ethan couldn't help himself. "You're finally getting what you deserve."

"So I guess it won't matter that your girlfriend dies either." Annie said, smiling slowly.

"She'll be fine." Ethan snapped, going to leave."And, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say." Annie laughed. "By the way, tie that wound better. Your blood's smell is intoxicating." Ethan placed a hand over his wound, glancing as the woman's eyes turned yellow. He passed the cells as fast as he could. Had this been going on in other places? Hadn't Annie left Whitechappel forever?

Ethan heard a familiar voice yelling. Could it be...? He neared a cold metal door. He fingered the dagger he had concealed in his pocket.

"I'm here, Sarah." he whispered. And he opened the door.

**Yeah...cliffe! Hope it was okay...Feel free to review...in fact, please...?**


	4. I am not a vampire

**It's my birthday, so be kind plz! And, y'know, enjoy...and stuff. I do not own My babysitters a vampire. Hey, does anyone know when the third season will come out?**

"Ethan! Get out!" Sarah screamed. Her words hit him like a bulldozer...or was it just the massive fist hitting his stomach? Ethan slumped on the floor, the burly man behind him sneering.

"I found this one lurking, boss." the man informed the hunter.

"Nice work." the hunter smiled.

"Leave. Her. Alone!" Ethan said furiously, standing up and kicking the guy in his crotch. The burly man hunched over in pain, and Ethan knocked him over, a dagger in his hand, raised high. "Let her go, and I'll spare him."

"Foolish vampire." the hunter spat."You're weak. No doubt you'll be dead in a second."

"I am not a vampire." Ethan's words were hard. The burly man flipped him off, cussing. His thick hand encircled his neck.

"Ethan!" Sarah said. Her hands were bound in chains, garlic bulbs stringed on to them. Her hair was a mess, and her arms covered in burns. Her eyes had a hollow look to them, and she was weak. Very weak.

"S-Sarah..."Ethan chocked out, his face turning crimson.

"Please, leave him alone. He's not a vampire!" Sarah begged.

"I w-won't leave you." Ethan pryed at the thick hands covering his throat. "Please...she's not a killer. She won't drink blood from any human. Jesse's the one you want, and he's not even here!"

"Let him go." the hunter said calmly.

"Boss, he tried to kill me!" the burly man said in disbelief.

"Let me introduce myself." the hunter said."My name is Vlad. My parents were vampires." The burly man dropped Ethan, glancing at the hunter in shock.

"Then why do you hate me so much?" Sarah struggled, yelping when the garlic touched her skin.

"I killed them." Vlad said bitterly."They tried to turn me."

"Look, I'm sorry about your parents." Ethan said."But not all vampires are bad. Sarah isn't. Please, just let her go!"

"That's were you're wrong." Vlad snapped."They are demons. They don't deserve to live in this world. They don't deserve to exist!"

"Please." Ethan said."Will you let her go?"

"I don't think so, boy." Vlad's face erupted into a cold smile."She's a vampire. I'm a hunter. Do the math. "

"Boss, should I-" burly man began before Ethan drove his stake into the him. The burly man bent over, his chest bleeding profusely.

"He'll be dead in seconds." Ethan's scared look turned into stone, scaring Sarah. Who was this boy?"And you're next, unless you let her go."

"Oh, rather impressive." was Vlad's response. He didn't even blink. Then in one quick second he threw a knife. Ethan swerved out of the way, the blade grazing his cheek. A small line of blood appeared. Sarah's nose filled with the smell.

"Ethan..."Sarah began, her eyes flashing yellow. Vlad pulled a dagger out of his coat, nearing the wounded boy.

"You are still recovering from a stab, child." Vlad laughed, gripping Ethan's arm in his icy hand."Do you really want another?" He was ready to slam the knife in when he suddenly froze in place. A purple haze surronded his eyes and he fell.

"Yes! Nailed the paralyzing spell." Benny cheered. Erica and Rory went to Ethan's side.

"Dork, I told you to wait!" Erica hissed.

"Nice going, man!" Rory grinned, holding his palm up. Della wandered in, glancing around. Ethan ignored them both, running to Sarah, ripping the garlic strings off.

"Are you okay?" Ethan said.

"I am now." Sarah sighed, throwing her arms around him."Thanks for coming."

"Y-yeah." Ethan became shy again."I had to make sure you were safe."

"Can we leave? It's scary here." Della stood by Rory, who gave her a goofy smile.

"Definitely!" he picked up the girl and flew away.

"Show-off." Benny muttered, heading towards the door.

"What about Vlad?" Ethan asked.

"Who cares?"Sarah's eyes flashed yellow."I don't." Ethan took a step towards the unconscious man and grimaced in pain.

"Ethan, you're hurt." Sarah said.

"I'm just..." was the last words he muttered before he passed out.

**Sorry it's been so long! There's just other fanfics to write, and episodes of My babysitter's a vampire to rewatch...so yeah. Review? **


	5. I kind of love you

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire. Or else Rella would definitely happen.**

"Ethan?" the girl's voice said softly. Ethan felt a groan escape from his lips. He opened this eyes, seeing the hazy blond girl before him.

"Wha-" Ethan stopped. "Della?"

"Hey." the girl smiled shyly.

"She's the new Mrs. Rory." Rory said proudly, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"You are such a goofball." Della giggled, leaning her head on her boyfriend's. The show of emotion shocked Ethan fully awake.

"Sarah! Is she..." Ethan began.

"She's alright, buddy." Rory said. "But you got a nasty blow, bro. So you gotta stay in bed."

"Can I see her?" Ethan asked, feeling suddenly weak and tired.

"I'll get her." Della offered, leaving the room.

"So, Rory..."Ethan smiled. "How much are you paying her?"

"Hey, I can get girls!" Rory said, offended. "Though it's funny, Benny asked the same thing."

"Just like him." Ethan smiled. "Hey...where is he?"

"He went out with Erica to get supplies." Rory replied.

"Supplies?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Whitechappel's not safe, man. Wouldn't you know?" Rory explained. "We've been staying in your house, but we hardly leave. Only for supplies."

"And my parents?" Ethan asked.

"Still on vacation." Rory assured him. Ethan let his head sink into his pillow, sighing with relief.

"Ethan, you're awake!" Sarah said happily, entering the room with Della on her heels.

"Hey, Sarah." Ethan smiled weakly. Rory led Della out, who smiled knowingly at the pair.

"Ethan..."Sarah said when they were alone. "I don't know how to thank you. You risked your life for me...literaly."

"Well, you've saved mine before." Ethan took Sarah's hand, pressing it to the spot Jesse had bitten, which was healed now.

"I know." Sarah bit her lip. "Ethan...this is really crazy. But I think... maybe...I kind of...love you."

"What was that?" Ethan said drowsily, starting to fall asleep. Sarah realized she had been whispering.

"I said...I-I kind of.."Sarah stopped, seeing Ethan fast asleep. She brushed a lock of his hair from his face, smiling gently.

"I love you, Ethan." she said at last. Silently, she left.

...

"Erica, stay low." Benny grabbed the tall blond's shoulder.

"I am low!" Erica snapped. "Seriously, can't we just go out? We can take them!"

"Well, as much as I'd like us to go out..." Benny grinned, making Erica roll her eyes. "We can't risk danger. Especially since you're...you."

"A vampire. I get it." Erica said, looking annoyed. A lone hunter strolled down the street, a stake in his hand. Benny's hand tightened on Erica's shoulder. Erica lowered her head, making sure the hunter couldn't see her behind the overturned car she and Benny were hiding behind.

"There!" Benny motioned to a nearby grocery store. It was abandoned, like many buildings in the city. Erica grabbed Benny's wrist and flashed inside, careful that no hunters were around. Benny began to grab canned foods while Erica got jugs of water.

"Who are you?" a tall, lanky boy, maybe 15, stood before them. Erica glanced him over.

"You a hunter?" Erica asked.

"No." the boy answered. "You guys vampires?" Erica glanced at Benny.

"Nope." Benny said. "We're just a young couple, trying to get food for our families." Erica gave him a look when he said, "couple".

"You guys ever need help." the boy said, shaking Benny's hand when he extended his. "Let me know. It's brave, real brave." he offered his hand to Erica, and Erica shot a look at Benny. Benny, remembering how icy her hands were, grabbed her hand instead.

"Sorry, buddy, that's close enough." Benny grinned. The boy nodded and started to grab food himself. Benny led Erica out, and when they were sure the boy couldn't see, the flashed back to Ethan's.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Erica sighed.

"Like...you owe me a date?" Benny grinned cockily.

"Don't push it." Erica walked inside, depositing the water. "Now can we please go to the hospital? You promised."

"Relax. I keep promises." Benny said, then he smiled sneakily. "Wouldn't you know that, girlfriend?"

"Seriously. I can kill you." Erica snapped. Benny held his hands up in surrender and dropped the cans. Taking Benny's wrist, Erica flashed them away.

...

"Hey, Sarah." Della gave her a smile as she entered the living room. Rory was sitting on the couch next to Della, frantically shooting at something in his video game.

"He's asleep again." Sarah reported.

"Well, that's good." Della said, and the two sat there in awkward silence.

"So, um.."Sarah began to say, when at that moment a bang came on the door. Della jumped. Rory paused his game, ready to say something, but Sarah covered his mouth.

"Stay quiet." Sarah whispered. "Maybe it's Benny and Erica-?"

"Open up, you darn demons!" came the cry from outside.

"Okay, maybe not." Sarah admitted.

"Aaaah!" Rory shrieked. Della whimpered in fear. Sarah sighed.

"Shh." Sarah warned. Jane poked her head out from her room.

"It's only one guy." she reported. "But I can see others around here, waiting."

"I hope Benny and Erica are okay." Sarah breathed. "Or else I'll have to go after them."

"I can go." Jane offered. "They won't suspect me."

"No. I can't put you in danger." Sarah said.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jane pleaded. "I'll be careful!"

"You're too young for it, okay?" Sarah said kindly.

"But I can do it." Jane begged.

"No, Jane." Sarah sighed, suddenly tired. "Just...go play, or something."

"Life sucks when you're eight." Jane grumbled, shutting the door to her room. The poundind on the door was gone, but someone was mumbling to someone else. Then there was complete silence.

"I think it's safe." Della breathed.

"No, wait.."Rory held her behind him, and he approached the door.

"Open up!" came an annoyed female's voice.

"Erica!" Sarah ran to open the door. Benny and Erica stumbled in, shutting the door behind them.

"It's crazy out there." Benny said.

"What's up with you guys? Do you want to get killed?"Erica asked, mad.

"What do you mean?" Della asked.

"The window. It's open. You know, upstairs?" Erica said.

"Jane." Sarah's eyes widened in horror.

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while...a long while...and I hope you guys forgive me? Anyway...thanks to my amazing reviewers: TeamEthanMorgan, noellestar, ComentsGalore7777, Juju Winter, Reflections of Twilight, Bluedog270, hiphop379, and Loukaia! I love you guys:) So if you, my awesome readers have time, I would love it if you reviewed!**


	6. It was just a nightmare

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire. Seriously, who would write fanfiction if they had their own show?!**

"Jane? Jane!" Sarah threw open the door to Jane's room. Sure enough, the window was open, the curtains billowing in the breeze from outside. Sarah quickly closed the window, not wanting to take any risks.

"Where is she?" Benny asked, worried.

"She's gone. Oh, god, she's gone!" Sarah felt tears sting her eyes.

"Oh gosh. She must've gone to find Erica and Benny!" Della cried.

"I'm going to find her." Sarah began towards the door.

"Wait, Sarah." Erica said. "I'm going with you."

"No. I should've been more careful. It's my fault, so I'm going. If Ethan wakes up, please don't tell him. Enough has happened to him." Sarah took a deep breath. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Sarah, they know who you are, remember?" Rory threw in. "They'll capture you again!"

"But I can't leave Jane out there by herself!" Sarah cried.

"I can go." Rory said. Della bit her lip, but stayed silent.

"Sarah, please. We can't risk you either." Erica said.

"Fine." Sarah mumbled.

"Okay. She can't have gotten far." Erica said. "Rory, let's go."

"I'm coming too." Benny insisted. "In case you want me to knock out a few guys..."

"Della, you have to stay here." Rory turned to his girlfriend.

"I know. I'm useless." Della sighed.

"Hey, that's not true. You kicked Benny's butt in Mortal Kombat." Rory joked.

"Pft...I let her win." Benny tried to keep some of his video-game dignity, at least.

"And you're a great girlfriend." Rory's face went red.

"Oh, gag me with a spoon!" Erica said.

"Erica!" Sarah said, shocked.

"Thanks, Rory." Della kissed his cheek, making Rory's eyes grow big and a big smile spread over his lips.

"C'mon, loverboy." Erica rolled her eyes, already walking to the door, Benny at her heels. Rory smiled at Della and followed, the three exiting the house cautiously.

"Do you want to see if Ethan's awake?" Della asked Sarah.

"Sure." Sarah said, heading back upstairs. Halfway up, she heard yells and the sound of tousling. "Ethan! Are you okay?" Silence was her only answer. She hurriedly threw open the door, fearing the worst. But all she felt slightly...only slightly relieved...by what she saw. Ethan looked pale...much paler then she remembered. His hair was damp with sweat, and jumbled words fell from his lips.

"Sarah! No!" Ethan was mumbling, his eyes squeezing tighter, fists clenched.

"Ethan, Ethan, it's okay." Sarah rushed to his side. Her dark hand covered one of his pale, clenched ones. Almost immediately, he relaxed. He shakily opened his eyes, which were full of despair, sitting upright on his bed.

"S-Sarah." Ethan whispered with relief.

"It was just a nightmare." Sarah assured him.

"I thought I lost you." Ethan squeezed his eyes shut again, a single tear making its way down his cheek.

"It's okay." Sarah said again. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ethan stayed silent, feeling himself get trapped in the dream again.

**_He was by himself, walking about deserted Whitechappel. His heart hammered in his chest, and his mouth tasted of blood._**

**_"Sarah?" he was saying. "Are you here? Benny? Erica? Rory? Anyone?" A hiss came from behind him. A few feet away, Sarah, hissing and struggling, was in the arms of a vampire hunter. Ethan ran towards her, but the space between them seemed to stretch on with every step he took. The vampire hunter drove his stake in hard, and Sarah disintegrated before Ethan's eyes..._**

"Ethan?" Sarah was glancing at his face, concern evident in her dark eyes. Ethan swallowed.

"No." he said, quietly. "I'm okay now."

"Are you feeling better?" Sarah asked.

"A little." Ethan answered, truthfully. "Do we have water?"

"Yeah. I'll get some." Sarah quickly exited the room. Ethan watched her go, suddenly exhausted. His head sank back into his pillow, and he vowed he would always protect Sarah, no matter what.

* * *

"Ugh, why are eight-year-olds so obnoxious?" Erica complained. "If she hadn't left in the first place..."

"Relax, fang-face." Benny snapped. "Let's just find the kid before Ethan finds out."

"What did you call me?" Erica demanded.

"Nothing." Benny said quickly.

"Dudes! I think we should go to, like, all her friends' places! She's probably away, playing tea party..." Rory said.

"You idiot!" Erica smacked his head. "First: her friends might be DEAD. Second: even if they weren't, they would be GONE."

"It's worth a shot." Rory huffed, annoyed.

"She can't have gotten far!" Benny complained. "If I was a girl...okay, if I was an eight-year-old girl...where would I go?"

"But she was out, looking for us." Erica threw in.

"Oh, yeah..." Benny said, disappointed. "Okay, so if she knew we were looking for food..."

"She'll be by the stores." Erica's face lit up.

"Hey, I wanted to say that." Benny complained.

"Okay, okay..." Rory shrugged. "But I think my idea...OOH! A SQUIRREL!"

"Rory, no!" Benny tried to grab his friend's collar, but Rory flashed away. Benny and Erica ducked behind a park bench as a few hunters spotted Rory and took off in a car after him.

"He'll be okay." Erica breathed. "He can outrun the car."

"Well, it's clear now." Benny stood up. Erica picked him up and flashed to another hiding spot, behind a building. Benny blushed when she released him."You know, it's embarrassing that you carry me..."

"Oh, okay." Erica snapped. "Go ahead and die, because you don't want to be EMBARRASSED!"

"Hey, touchy, touchy." Benny held up his hands in surrender.

"There's the first store. You ready?" Erica glanced at Benny.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Benny muttered. Erica grabbed his arm and they flashed away.

**I know, it's short, but hey...I updated:) And I know you guys are hating it, but, I want to thank my reviewers from last chapter! Thank you to: chrojoh, Loukaia, Rachel, Juju Winter, TeamEthanMorgan, and Reflections of Twilight. You guys are amazing, you inspire me everyday! And if everyone reading has time, um...please review?**


End file.
